


The Vampair series: A look back

by lonelyheartproductions



Category: The Vampair series
Genre: Anxiety, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartproductions/pseuds/lonelyheartproductions
Summary: Made as a fanfic after Chapter 3 of The Vampair Series. Missi starts remembering her past as a human when a stranger arrives at her place.





	1. A stranger's help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daria Cohen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daria+Cohen).



It had been some days since something interesting had happened. Since she kicked Duke out of the castle, not much had been going around, she just kept living in the big beautiful castle that was now her home. And while she liked the castle, it was extremely boring to stay inside of it all day long, so when darkness, fell she truly felt alive. She could run through the woods without a single care for sunlight. The night was her time to breath. 

But, in the middle of bright daylight, this was impossible for her at the moment. She needed to stay inside her home waiting ‘till the sun went down to do anything remotely interesting.

The castle was huge, there were no problems in terms of space, but being in the same place all day long gets to the point where it gets boring and even melancholic. What was she supposed to do to get herself entertained? She had already read hundreds of books at the palace, but she got burned out of reading day after day, hour after hour. She could play the piano, and while the sweet melody of the instrument kept her mind busy for a moment, it was also a monotonous activity. She tried to even play chess with herself, but that had been the worst attempt so far. It reminded her how alone she was, she only had Minouse by her said, and while she loved him, a cat was no partner to socialize with; she could not talk to him, she could not play anything with him, she couldn't do anything that would grant her the same reward that human interaction would. The loneliness was driving her crazy. She even resurrected the disgusting ol’ sack of bones and kicked him out of his own castle just to entertain herself.

Suddenly a noise came from the main hall that put Missi out of her train of thoughts. It was a big cracking noise. The only thing in the main hall that could have made that sound was the big wood door of the entrance.

She had visitors.

She went to check the source of the sound immediately.

She got to the main hall in mere instants. In there she could see who had made such a terrible mess of a noise. There was a human standing there, his face expressed a mixed of confusion and fear, his whole body seemed like it was ready to jump at the slightest of sounds. Oh, was she going to make him jump.

When she saw the human, any trace of loneliness that she had have was gone now, she had a prey in her hands now, and her hunger was more important at the moment.

The boy was still under alert of anything that could happen at his surroundings. However, he was not able to see the figure of Missi on the second floor looking at him with wicked desire. 

When she saw that he was deep enough down the hallway, she pointed her cane to the door, which cause it to violently close. 

She was delighted when she heard him scream out of fear. 

Now darkness consumed both of them, but Missi, being a creature of the night, could see perfectly through it. 

He was looking everywhere, trying to see what had caused the door to closed. 

“Such a cute boy” thought Missy ”Thinking he can see anything in this blackness to find what closed the door.”

Missi grinned.

”Let's show him what caused it.”

With another move of her cane, all the lights in the corridor were litten up. 

The boy became blinded for a moment for the sudden brightness and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw a pale lady standing in front of him, upside down, with a horrible grin on her face looking straight at his eyes with her crimson red pupils.

He screamed in fear and tried to run away, only to understand why he was seeing her upside down. 

She was graving him by the neck of his t-shirt with a horrible looking cane while she was hanging down from the balcony of the second floor with her feet only holding her to it.

He screamed and threw kicks and punches at the air tp try to escape from the beast that was holding him, to no avail.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor with a violent crash but he had no time to check how he was, he needed to escape.

He got up from the ground as fast as he could and run towards the door.

When he reached it, he tried to open it with all his strengths… But he couldn't, it was locked.

He continue to try to open it, but it was impossible, it was definitely closed. 

At that moment, his color skin reached the same paleness that the monster had. He was terrified. And he knew, deeply inside of him, that he could not escape.

He stood there in front of the door, with both hands strongly holding the round metal doorknob, for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, he began to let go of it and turn around.

There she stood, with a playful smile, in the middle of the hallway.

He was so done, he was so fucking done.

Missi calmly walked towards him. Getting closer and closer by every step she took.

He looked how she approached and, in the middle of the realization that these were going to be very probably his last moments on Earth, he noticed something he had not seen before.

The young monster face, was it…

Before he could finish his thought, he was harshly thrown to the ground.

When he came to the realization of what had happened, he saw her on top of him.

At this very moment two thoughts crossed his mind.

One was the sad confirmation of his fears, he was not going to tell this one.

And second… It was her.

The young vampire girl opened her mouth, showing off her long and pointy fangs and went to bit his neck.

“Missi!!!”

That stopped her.

She was mere inches from his throat when that made her stop. How could this person know her name? Did she really hear him right? Wasn't it just her imagination?  
She slowly closed her mouth and looked at his face.  
He had tears running down his face and his expression was torned apart by sadness.

Missi didn't ask anything, she just stayed there looking at him with both, surprise and supreme curiosity.

“Y y y... you are Missi… R right?”

She had heard him right. He had said her name.

“...”

“Em…”

“Yes”

“Eh?!”

“I said, yes” Missi answered calmly “that's my name.”

The boy was stunned by her answer, tears were still crawling down his face but there was another expression on his face. It was surprise.

A weird silence formed between the two, which Missi decided to break.

“How you know it” asked she aggressively.

“What?”

“My name, how you know my name?!” 

She had grabbed him by his arms and took him closer to her face so he could see her eyes. They were filled with annoyance, but at the same, curiosity as to how this person could known her name.

“Well… Missi… we have been looking for you”.

“What?! Who was searching for me, who IS searching for me?!

Missi’s mind was filled with questions now, who was this person? Who was looking for her? Did people know about her living in the castle and went to hunt her? Were there more?...

“Your parents Missi, your family has been looking for you”.

That shocked her.

Missi became paralyzed. She no longer had rage or curiosity to know who was chasing her or who this person was. Her arms no longer were strongly graving the boy. Her eyes no longer emitted an annoyance bordering on rage.

Her family. Her parents, they were looking for her… How could she had forgotten that? How could she had forgotten the family she dearly loved and cared about? Was… was the hunting of a new prey worth more than her family?

Missi came back to herself to see herself still sitting on top of the boy and grabbing his arms but with no where near as strong as she was holding him before.

“Oh, god, em… I’m sorry!” Said Missi upon realizing what was happening.

She let go of the boy's arms and got up from his body.

“Here, take my hand” 

She extended her hand to let the boy get up.

And while Missi was trying to be as nice as possible after what had just happened, the boy was weirded out.

So much had happened in such a short period of time that this whole situation was really confusing to him.

Nonetheless he accepted the vampire’s hand.

“It's freezing!” The boy thought to himself while he hold Missi’s hand. He had not realized before because of the adrenaline that was going on through his body in that situation.

After getting up the boy shaked his clothes with his hands to clean them from being thrown around the room constantly and when he finished he stared at Missi’s eyes.

Both remained silent for a moment until she broke the silence.

“Look, I’m really really really sorry for what I just did! I hope that you haven't been hurt badly, in fact, let me check if there are any injuries…”

“No, don't worry, it's fine, it's fine. I’m not hurt badly, really, I’m okay, but thank you for caring nonetheless”.

“It's nothing” said Missi with a small blush.

“So... Can you tell me what you know about my parents?” said Missi abruptly. “You said… they have been looking for me?”

“Your parents? Of course! They never stopped looking!”

“Really?!” Said Missi surprised. She didn't even think that people could be looking for her, she… she could not even think that she had been away for so long.

“Oh, yeah, they put posters of you everywhere, they got every single neighbour to look for you, the police was looking for you every day at all time. Your parents organized search parties to find you.”

The more she heard the more shocked she became, in part because of all the efforts her parents made to find her, and also because… she truly, couldn't remember when was the last time she was home, on her real home, she thought it wasn't so far ago. She didn't even thought of herself as lost, just… as spending the time there.

“But, Missi… what happened to you?”

“Em… what... what do you mean?”

“Missi, you don't notice anything different? Look at you! Look at your skin, your clothes, your ears, look at a mirror and see your eyes. I just recognized you because you still resemble how you used to look in some ways”.

“My… looks?...”

If she was lost before, she couldn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling now. And all because she couldn’t remember how she used to look. Did she ever look different then how she looked now? She thought that she had always look this way.

“Missi?”

She was put out of her thoughts by his voice, he had a concerned look on his eyes.

“You don’t remember, right?”

“Em… I… I… no… I don’t.”

“...Let me show you something I have with me”

She was starting to feel a bit stressed. How couldn’t she remember how she used to look like? But, could he be lying? Could all this chattering he was making just a cover up so he could save his life? How could she know? She needed to know

Missi looked at him ready to interrogate him about her thoughts but when she looked at him, he had already answer her questions while at the same time creating many more for her.

He was holding a poster with a girl on it that read “Missing”.

“Do you recognize yourself?”

She froze. She looked at the poster he was holding and couldn’t believe it. It was her.

She regained control of herself and grabbed the poster for closer inspection. She could recognize herself in it. She remembered her sweater, her with shirt, her glasses, her pony tail, her brown hair… her face. 

She covered her mouth after the realization.

“Missi I…”

“Wh… What?... How?”

She desperately started looking at her body. Nothing was the same. None of her clothes match. Nothing did. She touched her face and… just with her touch she could feel how her face wasn’t even the same.  
She dropped the poster and slowly started backing away. Tears forming on her eyes.

She hitted the wall with her back and slipped her way down to the floor where she made a ball with her legs, hugged them and broke down crying.

The boy looked at her and tried to think of something to calm her down, to comfort her, but nothing came to his mind, he just stood there in silence.

Her cry being the only thing that could be heard in the castle.


	2. There's no need to be lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking between the boy and Missi

 Her sobbing continued for quite some time. It was the only noise that resonated against the walls of the castle. 

The boy stood there, listening to her cry, without saying a word.

Until it was enough.

“Missi…” The boy said in a soft voice.

Missi didn’t stop crying, despite having heard his voice, she just couldn’t contain herself.

“Missi” The boy repeated in a more serious and strong voice.

This time, she answered.

“What?” She replied in a voice broken by sadness.

“Missi, I’m really sorry about whatever happened to you, but please… Don’t cry”

“Why not?!” She took her face off her arms and looked at him in the eyes. Her expression completely consumed in a sea of anger and sadness.

“Why can’t I cry, eh?!” She got up and started to slowly walk towards him. 

“I forgot about everyone I knew! I’m no longer who I used to be! Look at me! I am a monster!!!”

She finished her sentence right in front of his face. Both of them less than an inch from touching. Her face burning in anger at the request he had made. A river of tears going down her face that had even watered part of her clothes.

“Why can’t I cry?!”

“Missi… you can, is just that…”

“Is just that what?!”

“Is just that I cannot stand here watching you like this! I want to help you!” he said with determination in his voice.

“But how can you help me, heh?! You don’t know me, you know nothing about me!  You are just a stranger that found me in a castle!”

Despite the anger in her voice, he didn’t back away, he had already spoken up and she wasn’t going to make him shut up; he was going to stand his ground.

“Yes, is true that for you I’m nothing more than a stranger. But for me, you are not a stranger. We have been looking for so much time; we have all been praying for so long, we have poured all our efforts to try to find you and put so much of ourselves in this searching that you are no longer a stranger to anyone!”

He remained silent a little moment before continuing.

“Your disappearance made everyone worried about you, the whole town was doing what they could to help your parents. Everyone wanted to find you. People didn’t sleep in the hopes of seeing you again. For many people you became more than just another person that got lost. Most of us took it personally; like we had lost someone we knew our whole life, like we had lost a close friend of ours, like we… had lost a part of our family”

“And, at least I, never want anyone I care about to be sad or in pain… I don’t want to see you like this Missi because… I care about you Missi… Everyone does”

Missi didn't say a word. She simply stood there. She wasn't angry at him anymore. She understood his message. She understood his feelings. He wanted to make her feel safe, to let her know that there were people out there that cared for her, that she wasn't alone.

That thought had hitted her the most.

Not being alone.

He was right in that regard. She wasn't alone, not anymore. 

Without saying a word. Missi hugged the boy. It was a very tight hug. A hug to thank him for his words and to assure herself that it was true. That she wasn't alone anymore.

The sudden embrace took the boy by surprise. He hadn't expected it but he didn't reject it in the slightest, in fact, as the shock of the suddenness of the hug fade away, he liked it. A lot. And the only way to return such a beautiful action was to give it back to her. And so he did with a hug that was as tight as Missi’s hug was.

Missi realized something during this embrace. It was the first time since she became a vampire that she had gotten any contact with another human, she got what she was missing so dearly… And it was so much better than she thought it was going to be. Even if she hadn't thought of someone hugging her as her plan of human interaction. It felt so nice and warm that she didn't want it to end.

Missi was still crying but her tears changed their meaning. They were no longer because she saw herself as a disgusting being but because she was… happy, relief that she wasn't alone anymore. That, even if he didn't know this boy, he was there and that was all that matter. She made a little smile.

Both of them remained like this for a long time, completely still, just hugging in the middle of the enormous hallway.

Slowly, both parted away from the embrace and looked each other in the eyes.

Missi’s eyes were red because of the amount of tears she had cried and the trails of them going down her face were still visible, but she held a smile, a soft sweet smile. 

The boy moved his hand toward his pocket and got a tissue from it.

“Here, use this” The boy offered kindly.

“Thank you” Said Missi in a weak but sweet voice.

After Missi had cleared the remains of her tears, both of them stood there, silent, just looking at each other.

“So… what’s your name?” The young vampire asked.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.”

“It’s okay.”

“Well, my name is Michael, Michael Lockhart.”

“Oh… that’s a nice name, I really like it.” Said Missi with some happiness escaping through her voice.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” Said Michael while blushing a little bit at the complement.

After that, a silence formed again between the two, this time, awkwardness could be felt in the air.

“So… Em… Michael…” She said, breaking the silence. “Would you like to…” Missi couldn’t finish her sentence and looked away from him, embarrassment clearly visible on her face

“If I would like what Missi?” Asked Michael curious.

“Nothing, nothing, leave it.”

“Hey, don’t worry, you can tell me anything you want.”

“No really, it’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure”

“Em… okay, there’s no problem if you don’t want to tell me.” 

Again, another awkward silence formed between the two, this one even more awkward then the first one.

“So, well…” Michael said. “Missi, I think that we should take you to the police, tell them we found you.”

“No we can’t!” Said Missi all of a sudden, a sudden sense of frighten appearing inside of her.

“Why not Missi? We…”

“Sorry, but you cannot tell the police that you found me.” Missi abruptly interrupted Michael. “You cannot tell anyone in fact, not your friends, nor your family and neither my family.”

“Why not?! I don’t get it! I finally found you after so much time we spent searching!”

“Because I am no longer human. I am something different. I am a monster… I am a vampire.”

“And what with that? It won’t matter to your family or anyone of us.”

“You think? I’m a blood sucking demon Michael, I’m a creature that comes at night and preys on them, I’m the boogeyman of many horror stories, I’m their fears, I’m… I’m this. I’m a freak. I’m an amusement. People won’t treat me the same as you. No one will. Not even my family will.” Missi said with each passing sentence becoming more and more melancholic then the other.

“Missi…”

“And on top of that, I cannot go out during day time. I would be turn into ashes in mere seconds.”

Before Michael could respond to her statements, Missi added one more thing.

“Listen, Michael, I would love to go with you outside and see my family again, but I can’t, I simply can’t… yes? Please, understand why I cannot do it.”

Michael was frustrated, he had finally found the missing girl but he couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't bring her back to her family. It was something hard to accept but… He understood.

“I… I understand” said Michael. A big sense of frustration clearly present in his voice.

Missi raised her hand and slowly touched and caressed Michael right cheek.

“Michael, I know how hard and frustrating is to accept this, but please, listen to me about this. I’m just as frustrated as you are, I understand you anger, I feel it as well, but I don’t know if something can be done about my condition.”

“Could there be a way?”

“I… I sadly think that not.”

Michael sighed 

“I… I…. I guess I get it.”

Missi  didn’t want to break his hopes of she becoming a human again, but she needed to be honest about the situation. She didn’t know if there was a way back.

She slowly moved her hand away from his cheek while another silence fell down between the two, but this time it wasn’t awkward, but… melancholic.

“Michael?”

“Mh?”

“I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“I couldn’t ask you this before because I couldn’t find the courage to ask you, but…”

“But?”

Missi remained silent a moment trying to muster up the courage to say those words that were burning inside of her.

And she finally let them out.

“Would you like to stay here a little bit?”

After saying that sentence, Missi covered her mouth and a deep blush could be seen covering her face.

“You… want me to stay here with you for a little bit?”

Missi couldn’t keep looking forward, she looked to her side and nodded her head as a response to his question.

She was never good at socializing when she was a human, and as a vampire… thinks didn’t get better.

Her head was rushing with thoughts as to what he was going to answer, her anxiety getting the best of her, would he laugh at the proposal? Would he said it was stupid? Would he get mad? Would he…

“Of course I can stay with you.”

That answer left her breathless.

She looked at him in shock and he was in there, standing with a smile.

“If you cannot come back to town, might as well visit your new house.”

Her train of thoughts was so big that she couldn’t utter any word, but she sure as hell understood what she was feeling.

She jumped at him with brutal strength, throwing him to the ground and tightly hugging him.

“THANK YOU!!!!”

“Thank you so so so much!”

Michael was trapped underneath her, being squished by her brutal strength, but she loved that all this show of affection was positive, was from happiness. He thought he hadn’t made a big gesture, but was happy nonetheless that she was happy from what he said.

He returned the hug and tried to hold it for as long as possible, but Missi strength was starting to hurt her.

“Missi… I… It hurts.”

“Oh, sorry!” She let go off him and helped him stand up. “I… tend to be carried out by emotions.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry! Is just that… GOD, girl, you do have some force in those arms of you.”

Missi chuckled.

“Ha ha, thanks.”

“So, well.” Michael said. “As you cannot go back to town, I can stay here with you, for as long as you like, so… can you show me around the castle?”

“Oh, of course, come with me.”

Missi grabbed his hand and both of them started to walk forward one of the doors of the mansion.

Despite Michael still having many questions about what had happened to her while she was missing and how she became… this. He could wait for some time, after all, she was happy and as far as he could see, safe and sound, so... his worries could wait for another time. 


	3. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat before a glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. Didn't feel in the best mood lately, so that's why this chapter was a bit delayed.
> 
> Personally, it's not my favorite chapter because of the way things are going with this fiction I find them to be much slower than expected.
> 
> I will try to make next chapter much more fast pace. With nothing left to say. Please enjoy.

The pair went around the castle, Missi excitedly showing Michael every room they came across, she was like a child, she wanted to show him everything and her excitement was clearly escaping through her body with every movement she made.

She wanted to show him everything, she didn’t want him to lose any single room.

And Michael loved it.

He loved how in her happiness she was so eager to show him the mansion, he loved seeing her with such joy from doing such a basic thing as showing a house to a stranger, but… being alone all this time in that old, big place would surely make anyone happy to see whoever enter there.

They went around the castle for literal hours, she showing him even the most useless rooms, but despite the incessant exploration he wasn’t as tired as he thought he was going to be.

“Maybe her energy is contagious” He thought to himself.

After some more minutes of looking around, their expedition through the castle came to an end when both of them arrived to a beautifully decorated living room, shaped as a half circle, there was a chimney in the middle of the wall with two large windows by it’s side covered by two big and heavy red curtains with a golden yellow termination at the bottom of it. There were two bookshelves besides both windows and two other covered windows to the side of said bookshelves, opposing one another, and many candles lighting the room.

In front of the fireplace there were two armchairs facing each other with red cushions and with fine and perfectly craft decorations covering them and a little table made of wood between the two.

Missi walked toward one of the chairs and sat down, waving at Michael to come and sit as well.

Michael obeyed and walked towards the other armchair, but before he could sit he noticed something.

There was a cat sitting down in the middle of it, looking to be profoundly asleep.

“Emmm…” said Michael while pointing his finger at the cat.

“Oh sorry for that.” Said Missi

“Minouse! Come here sleepy kitty!”

Missi hadn’t call him out too loud, but that  seemed to be enough for the cat to wake up.

Minouse looked at Missi for a moment before turning it’s head to the boy standing next to him.

Despite Minouse only having one functional eye, the look that it gave to Michael it sure as hell left him feeling uneasy. In fact, the fact that it only had one eye made it even worse.

The cat stayed focused on him for some more time, looking into his eyes, Michael was starting to feel nervous, and who would have thought that a cat could make anyone feel nervous!

“Minouse!” Missi shouted. “Leave our guest alone, you are scaring him!”.

With those words said, Minouse jumped off the cushion it was sleeping in and went straight into Missi’s arms, where he curled into a ball, but continue staring at him.

“Again, I’m sorry about that, is just that… Minouse is a very protective animal, you know? He cares a lot for me and he just wants to keep me safe.”

“I… I get it, yeah? Don’t worry.”

Michael finally sat down.

The cushions of the chair were incredibly soft, they were so comfortable, it felt so good to relax a bit after all the walking they had just done.

In there they sat in silence, looking into each other but being more focused in their own thoughts.

Many things were going through their minds, but one that both had in common was the appreciation for the moment of calmness they were just having, not a noise could be heard apart from the chirping of the candles illuminating the room, and it sound only added to the calm feeling of the room.

Michael looked to his side to see the fireplace off, he looked at Missi and before he could say anything, she took her cane and with a gentle move of it a powerful and imposing fire appeared on it.

Michael was surprised but what he had just seen, and looked at Missi in absolute disbelief to which she  answered with a giggle.

“That’s magic, darling” Missi said with a bit of a cocky tone escaping her voice. “Are you impressed?”

“I think that you know the answer”

Missi laughed at his response, finding it really cute and funny.

“Oh darling, the more you stay here, the more weird things you are gonna see” Said Missi playfully “but don’t you worry yet, I’m sure that you will get used to it.”

“Weird things like what?” Asked Michael.

“Oh, you will see darling, you will see.”

A little silence took place after Missi answered his question, but it was broken by another question.

“Would you like something to drink?” Said Missi politely.

“Em… sure.”

“Great! Tell me, would you like a little glass of blood?”

“What?!”

“Hahahahaha, just kidding, don’t worry, you are not going to drink blood… unless you want to.” Finished Missi with a mischievous smile.

Michael looked really nervous until Missi tried to relieve him with a more gentle voice.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m not going to give you blood, don’t worry. Sorry if I made you believe that. I myself am not going to drink blood. I haven’t had a victim in a while and, despite you being human, I’m not going to take your blood out, I promise.”

Michael still wasn’t convinced and she noticed that.

“Look, I am a vampire and I do drink blood, but I AM NOT going to kill you Michael.”

“Why you are not going to kill me then?” Michael asked in a serious albeit scared voice.

“Michael, listen” Said Missi seriously. “If I wanted to swallow your blood, I would have done it when we were in the receiving hall or at any other time, but I didn’t.”

She brought up a good point. Michael needed to admit that, but… what if she was toying with him only for her own pleasure.

“You know why I didn’t kill you Michael?” Said Missi putting him out of his train of thoughts.

“Why?” Asked him with a trembling voice.

“Because you reminded me of who I was Michael.”

That phrase right there got him.

“Michael” Now it was Missi’s voice the one that was trembling. “You… you made me remember who I used to be. You… made me remember so many things that I have forgotten about myself…”

Missi looked down. All this was to hard for her.

Michael was feeling sorry for Missi, but when he was about to said something, she looked back at him, with a serious expression and with a reddish sclera and said:

“Thank you”.

She didn’t mutter any other words, she just laid back on her chair, but never broke line of sight with him, always fixated on his eyes.

Michael was weirded out about what had just happened. He was sure she was going to cry but her eyes had no tears coming down of them, she was thankful for what he had done but her expression was one of a statue.

Suddenly, Minouse got out of her lap and stood besides her chair.

Before Michael could do anything, a powerful force almost pushed him out of the chair making his heart almost stop.

But when he calmed down and notice what had happened, he replaced those feelings of fear with some melancholy.

That brute force that almost throw him out of his place was nothing more than Missi… hugging him.

She was tightly hugging him and pulling him as close as she could to her.

Her face was almost glued to his chest.

“Michael”.

“Mhh?”.

“If you were a vampire I wouldn’t be able to feel your heart. And I must say, it feels… good.”

“It feels so warm and… good, it just feels so good.”

Michael remained silent but nonetheless answered, in the only way he felt it was appropriate.

He hugged her back.

Both of them remained still for some moments, just letting the hug speak for both of them.

After it, both, slowly, let go.

But before Missi returned to her chair, she looked at Michael directly in the eyes.

And smiled.

He responded to the gesture with another smile.

She then parted away from him and went back to her chair, where Minouse, once upon she seated jumped again over her lap.

Missi looked at the little table that had been lifted to the side of the room because of her sudden jump towards Michael. She grabbed her cane and with a swift move the table was put back into place.

“Now, let’s start over again. Would you like something to drink?”


	4. The demons we have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missi and Michael have little problem over wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm extremely sorry I haven't upload anything in almost two months. My university was killing me with my finals. Luckily, they are over and I can finally have a much deserved break. With all this free time in hand now, I will try to upload as much as possible, yeah? 
> 
> I need to say that this chapter is short. I'm sorry for it not being longer, but, did I have a blast writing it. 
> 
> I know it may be very short for some of you and the wait may have been to long for only this. But is what I could came up with.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

“Sure” Said Michael with a smile. “I would like some water please.”

 

“Water?” Asked Missi with confusion. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, is there a problem with it?”

 

“No, is just that… god, I haven’t had water in so long myself, I got unused to drink it.”

 

With a gentle movement of her cane, two shining golden cups appeared in front of both of them with two bottles, Michael grabbed his cup and looked at it’s decoration, it was simple yet beautiful and entirely made of gold.

 

“Guess I will never get use to being around you.”

 

“Well darling, I’m a box full of surprises. I think the same.”

 

He chuckled and took a sip.

 

He looked at the bottle on the table and noticed that while the one on his side was of a green transparent crystal and the water inside made it visible from one side of the bottle to the other, Missi’s one was completely dark; he also thought about what she had just said about not drinking water, so, what was she having?

 

“Em… Missi, what are you drinking?”

 

“Wine.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

Michael was lost for words, he didn’t know what to say. Should he reprimand her? She was a minor after she disappeared, and as far she could see, she was the same age since she was last seen, she shouldn’t be drinking. But at the same time… with how many time had passed… would it be correct for her to be having wine? She was a vampire now, time may work differently for them…

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

The sound of her voice got him out of his thoughts.

 

“What’”

 

“What are you thinking? You seemed really focus just a moment ago.” Said Missi. 

 

“Em, I’m thinking of something a bit complicated.”

 

“What is it?” She said while grabbing her wine bottle and pouring more of it into her cup.

 

“Well Missi, you see… Aren’t you still a minor to be drinking?”

 

Missi froze in place, her cup almost touching her lips.

 

She putted her cup back on the table and looked at him. Dead serious look on her face.

 

“You are having a problem with me drinking? Why?” Asked annoyed.

 

“Missi, first, you said you don’t drink much water, right?”

 

“Yeah, not at all.”

 

“So what do you drink every day?”

 

“Wine.”

 

“Missi, that’s not healthy.”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

“Missi! Even if you were an adult it would be an incredible danger to drink so much alcohol! You being a minor makes it all even worse!”

 

“Oh gosh! Don’t you get that I’m a vampire now?! It doesn’t have the same effect that it has on you or any other human!”

 

“Missi, it doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t even be drinking it!”

 

“Oh fuck off!”

 

“Missi!”

 

All of a sudden, the table in front of him was sent flying across the room, harshly crashing on the other side of the room.

 

“Don’t you hear me?!”

 

Missi was standing in front of her chair, pure hatred emanating through her shining crimson eyes.

 

“I said, FUCK OFF!”

 

In just a blink, he went from sitting on his char to being smashed against a wall.

 

He was hanging from the floor, being held from his throat by the strong grip of Missi’s hand. It was hard to breath, her strength was astonishing. 

 

He tried to fight back, he tried to escape, but it was futile, she had him firmly held and didn’t seem to want to let go.

 

Missi was looking at him with pure disdain, all trace from that cute girl she was before had vanished to give place to this. A being simply filled by hatred.

 

Michael vision was starting to become blurry, he couldn’t believe it, the girl that she had tried to save was about to kill him? It couldn’t be, no, it couldn’t be like this... it couldn’t be this way!

 

With the last amount of strength he had left he tried his hardest to open Missi’s hand. It seemed so useless, it seemed like he couldn’t make a difference no matter how hard he tried. His consciousness was about to vanish...

 

And then he could breathe again.

 

He fell to the floor and started catching as much air as he could.

 

He couldn’t believe, he had been able to free himself from her!

 

While he was trying to regain his composure again, he looked at Missi… and he understood he hadn’t accomplish a single damn thing on his own.

 

Missi was looking at him with a face of pure shock, her eyes were as big as plates, small tears had formed in the corner of her eyes.

 

“I… I did this to you.” She said with a voice of defeat. 

 

She looked at her hands, they were shaking. She couldn’t believe what she had done, she had almost killed him.

 

“I did this to you” She repeated, now her voice was filled with disgust and more tears were forming in her eyes. “I almost killed you”.

 

“Mi… Missi, please.” Michael tried to mutter words, but it was hard for him to talk after being suffocated for such a long time. “It… it wasn’t… don’t be… hard on yourself.”

 

Missi started to slowly back away. Michael tried to get up with the strength he had regained. But before he could stand up, Missi had already left. Like a scared deer, she had run away in the blink of an eye, leaving him alone.

 

Or so he thought.


	5. A Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non canon Christmas special episode. Hope you enjoy it! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I planned all this at the last moment and begun writing it on the 24, before leaving to spend Christmas with family.  
> I couldn't finish it until today because I was with my cousin having a great time, so well, now family is getting in the way of my writing XD.
> 
> Now, as said above, this is NOT CANON, this is just a little Christmas Special I decided to make for fun, and I must say I really like the end result :D
> 
> Hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas you marvelous people. Have a great New Year too! :D
> 
> Stay safe and cute! X3

 

There was no grass to be seen. Snow covered every place their eyes lay upon. The gentle fall of snowflakes made sure to continue covering the landscape with it’s gelid whiteness. It made a beautiful contrast with the nightly sky. The small things that weren’t covered in it’s white blanket lacked any semblance of color apart from black or a dark grey.

 

The only thing that stopped this from looking monochromatic were the tiny and dimly lit lights in the distance. From houses whose structures couldn’t be seen but whose light sources gave wonderful little contrast to the rest of the environment.

 

Missi was appreciating this view from her castle. Her gaze marveled at the beauty that nature was giving her. 

 

If she could, she would try to make a painting out of such a wonder. But as she was never good at it, the only thing she could do to appreciate it, was to sit on her chair and drink from her glass of wine. Admiring this treasure.

 

But, despite very much enjoying her view, she could not shake the feeling of emptiness she had inside. 

 

In a day of sharing and giving, a day in which people spent time together she had no one. 

 

Minouse was her only company but it wasn’t enough.

 

She was all alone again. With no one to talk, with no one to be with.

 

Despite being next to the fire, she felt cold, oh so very cold.

 

She had never been cold since she became a vampire. But now she was feeling it. It was chilling her to the core, making her shiver.

 

She was all alone… and no one would be there for her.

 

“Missi?”

 

A voice knocked her out of her trance.

 

When she looked to her side. He was there.

 

“Are you alright Missi?”

 

Missi was at a loss of words. She just stayed there and looked at him dumbfounded.

 

“Em… Missi?”

 

“You came?” She asked in a fragile voice.

“Of course I came Missi! I wouldn’t leave you all alone!”

 

“But… why? After I…”

 

“Missi” He interrupted her “It doesn’t matter what you did, yeah? I forgive you for it” and with a gentle smile he added “don’t be so harsh on yourself.”

 

Silence fell between the two.

 

Missi was curled up into a ball, hugging her legs. Her glass of wine had fallen to the floor and stained the carpet.

 

Slowly, Missi decontract from that position and stood up. She looked at Michael directly in the eyes and began to walk towards him.

 

Ones she was in front of him she gave him a big hug.

 

This time it didn’t surprise Michael. By this point he already knew Missi and this kind of reaction from her was something he expected.

 

Of course he returned the hug.

 

For both of them it was a very sweet embrace. It was one that warmed both of them, both physically and emotionally. 

 

Once they let go, Missi picked up the cup from the floor and cleaned the stained carpet with her cane.

 

Both decided to sit down, Missi made two cups of hot chocolate appear in front of them and both began to talk while enjoying their beverage, they talked about many things and for hours. They talked about how her family was doing, what he was doing, movies, games, books. They were like two close friends that had seen after a being away for a long time.

 

“Hahahahaha! You did that?”

 

“Yeah, you should have seen the look on their face.”

 

“Oh gosh Mike, you are amazing.”

 

“I know.” He replied with a cocky smile

 

Suddenly, Michael eyes opened wide.

 

“Oh Missi, I have something for you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It was a bit hard to find, but it was the least I could do.”

 

Out of one of the pockets of his jacket, Michael took out a small rectangular package.

 

“This is for you.”

 

“Oh Michael, you didn’t have to!”

 

“Oh believe me, I had to.”

 

Michael hand it over to Missi, whom took it with great excitement, which made her quickly unwrapped it.

 

Upon seeing what was inside, she froze.

 

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she stared at it intensibly. She blinked and it was still in her hands, it was there.

 

She glanced at Michael and glanced back at his present.

 

She contemplated it for a few more minutes before gaining control of herself. She hadn’t notice but tears had fallen from her eyes. So much that some parts of her dress were wet.

 

Holding her gift in one hand she hugged Michael. Once on his arms she started crying loudly.

 

He hold her close to him until she was okay again. And even when she stopped crying he didn’t let go off her. Something she wasn’t complaining at all.

 

When they finally broke apart and look at each other in the eyes, Missi asked:

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

To which he answered:

 

“It wasn’t easy to find as I said, but Santa can get everything for everyone.” He smiled right after answering.

 

She giggled a bit at his cheesy answer, but she liked it. She liked this part of him. His cheesiness made him somewhat adorable.

 

Both of them continue talking for some more until it was time for him to go.

 

With a hug they departure from each other and he went to his home. 

 

Once he left she checked her present again. 

 

She tightly hugged it and smiled at it.

 

It was simple but she didn’t care. It was nice to see her parents again. Even if it was only through a photo, she felt united with them again.


End file.
